A New Challenge
by dragon-of-the-dungeon
Summary: Well let's see if the Mystics have what it takes to take on Tyson and the others. Expect a few things you never thought would happen.
1. Intro

You have probably have read enough disclaimers to know what I'm about to say next? I do NOT own Beyblade but wish I did. And another thing the main characters who I will introduce to you in this first chapter are all originals invented by yours truly. My second fic ever. I may or may not suck at details so I will try to keep them to a bear minimum. Some of the Blade Breakers may be a little OOC let me know a.s.a.p. Ok. This is my first Beyblade fic. All the Mystics are my creation so no touchy without permission. CLEAR. By the way this idea has been running around in my head for some time now.  
  
As Dragon waited for his friends at the airport he got to wondering what new tricks they had developed and old ones they had perfected. Dragon was a fifteen year old who wore a great sword on his back in addition to a green silk tunic and violet colored pants also made of silk. Each his teammates had a nickname they never called each other by their true names it's one of those confuse the heck out of your enemy things so they can never find you. He and his three friends made up a team they called the Mystics. Each had a powerful bit beast linked to their name. There is Atlantian she is very dangerous her bit beast that is called Leviathan as for Atlantian herself she is Greek she is their number two her usual outfit is traditional Greek garb. There is Dragon he is the team leader and he is from England his bit contains two dragons named Bronkilo and Sildora. Then their number three is Ninja his bit beast is a blood red panther called Panthar he's Japanese he always wears a blood red ninja outfit with mask. And the final member of their team is Coyote his bit beast is a coyote called Loki Coyote is a native American, you know an American Indian, Coyote wears torn fading blue jeans and a black t-shirt his and hair in a pony tail. Anyway these four have been good friends since they were really little. Anyway enough of formalities it is time to meet our Bladers. "Hi Coyote how are you" said Dragon "nice to see you again Dragon. Hey where is everyone?" "Still on their way." Anyway an hour later Atlantian showed up and greeted them by saying "hello boys. Miss me?" To which Dragon said "Yes we did we did Atlantian, well I did anyway" to which Coyote sarcastically said "well aren't we the gentlemen" "shut it Coyote. And by the way when did you get so cocky?" said Dragon very angrily "since Loki and me got to learn a few new tricks from the elders of my tribe" OH, really" "yes, really" after hearing all this Atlantian said "children can we focus here?" After about another half hour Ninja showed up and said "it is pleasure to see my comrades in arms once more" to which Atlatian said, "do you ever think about anything but combat?" And his reply was "if one stops thinking in terms of combat their guard is dropped and they lose to their enemy" to which Coyote said "not that it really matters since the rich boy and girl are our glorious leaders" after the final word he gave a snicker. Dragon's response was "ok, what's eating at you Coyote?" To which Coyote said "ah, my dad wants to take part in a ceremonial dance when get back" "bummer" "yep" after the small talk Ninja said "all right Dragon why did you summon us all here?" To which dragon said, "glad you asked. You know Tyson from the Blade Breakers right?" to which the three to in unison by saying "yes" after their response Dragon continued "well he is here and I challenged him to a team battle in front of Big Ben, he's waiting for his team to get here so let's go to my place and practice for a while I have someone watching the appointed location, besides were suppose to begin at four p.m. sharp tomorrow." To which Atlantian said "plenty of time" the other two only nodded.  
  
Okay let's skip forward a few hours to two hours before the appointed time. The Mystics are waiting in front of Big Ben and already a large crowd is gathering. Then all of a sudden they hear Tyson's voice over the crowd saying, "hey hope nobody said we couldn't be early right?" Then they heard Ray say "Tyson we're twenty minuets early! I'm sure these guys were go to be blading against are already here" Tyson's only response to this was to jump in the air and say "all right an early battle what luck." Ninjas response to all this is "I get the one called Ray. Agreed" Dragon answered him by saying "fine by me as long as I get Tyson and Dragoon" Atlantian's only response to all of this was to say "nice to hear you boys getting along but I want Kai" after that Coyote said "leftovers are fine by me" after this was said the crowd parted to reveal the Blade Breakers. Tyson's first response was to say, "all right who am fighting? Let's go right now" All Dragon said to this is "before the match here are the rules in the match first team with more victories than the other team wins and trash talking during the battle counts as a forfeit for the entire team. Do you accept our terms?" Tyson's response to this was "that last rule kind of unusual but yes we accept your terms" from start to finish he said these words in fervor. Coyote stepped up to the dish and challenged Max to go first Max prepare his launcher Coyote pulled out simple smooth flat stone and pulled it back and prepared to throw. Kenny naturally asked Dizzy "Did you analyze his launcher Dizzy?" Dizzy's response was a little surprised when she said it "sure did chief you will never guess but the launcher is nothing more than a solid stone it's not even hollow." one of the spectators decided to act as the referee. And with the words "three, two, one let it rip" and with that Max let his beyblade loose and Coyote threw his stone at the arena.  
  
Dragon (Not Dragon from story): Yes I know it's probably shorter than most of the other chapter ones you have probably read. I'll correct this by trying to make the Chapter Two a little longer than it should be or maybe my Final Chapter I really haven't decided yet. Oh, One more thing since this is one of my first fics pleeeeeeeeeease gives me a good review. And yes I know Coyote has no launcher by what just happened I'll bet you can figure out where his beyblade comes from. Anyway this is suppose to be a story about the Mystics not the Blade Breakers no I'm not going to spoil anything else. YOU NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT Chapter. So for those of you who will try to burn me Through luckily I will to get the next Chap up sometime next month maybe even sooner, Bye now. So don't be too harsh. 


	2. The Turtle and the Coyote

Hey folks get ready for Coyote and Max to go at it. And believe me some unexpected things are going to happen. Here's all I can say about the match, watch the birdie. Any way you be hearing this from Coyotes POV. Anyway enough babbling time to see the first match of this exciting team on team battle.  
  
As my stone approached the dish it once again turned into the sand colored beyblade that I had used since the day I had met the other members of my team. This seemed to catch Max by surprise. As our blades spun around the dish I began to wonder what Max was up to probably formulating a plan to beat me in a hurry. I decided to end this quick and put my blade on the attack. Max a good defense ring but he would soon discover it was not good enough to protect him me. After my first attack Max kept avoiding my attacks. And that's when it hit me he was studying my attack pattern well we would soon see who had the last laugh. After about twenty minuets Max finally decided to attack. It only after he attacked that he discovered my defense ring was pretty strong and he could only see one course of action he called out his bit beast "Draceil" and I surprise him by calling out "Loki" when the turtle and coyote were face to face Max called out "Draceil be careful. We need to find out about this guy as much as possible let's start things of simple with a Shell Slam attack." All I said to this was "Loki, Coyote Magic" and before everyone's eyes Loki metomorphosized into an exact replica of Draceil. I could make out to voices but I was so focused on the battle I didn't hear what they said. When Draceil made a slam against Loki I was surprised by the high defense Draceil had. It took a few moments but Max noticed Loki's blade had turned into an exact replica of Draceil's it was literally impossible to tell the difference between the two, which is what made it all good. I commanded Loki to execute a "Battle Shift" keeping Draceils shell my bit beast modified the legs so they were like a cheetahs and his head and neck to match that of a viper, and his arms became the forepaws of a fierce jungle cat. And then he attacked Draceil with all his power. Loki had become what some would call the perfect war beast. He had speed, a strong defense, a powerful attack and a very deadly reach. This was unbelievable for the Blade Breakers I could tell by the stunned look on all their faces. But even with his enhancements Draceil still proved a formidable opponent. This was quite incredible Draceil must have been drawing a great deal of power from Max but no matter I had a special plan for this kind of situation. I began the ceremonial power dance of my tribe and Loki followed my lead. This was quite inconvenient for me but desperate times call for desperate measures. After the dance was complete Lokis power had multiplied by a factor of ten and he started pushing Draceil back. Max still had a few tricks up his sleeve though. He told Draceil to execute a "Tail Force Swing" at which point Draceils spiked tail came towards Loki who blocked with a "Sand Twister Shield" which caught Max off guard which allowed Loki to execute a trick I used in the last tournament I was in. Loki projects an illusion over the entire arena making the opponent think he was Loki and Loki appear to be him it usually took someone about half an hour to figure out they were being deceived this was one of my favorite moves. Loki then attacked Draceil and put him near the edge of the ring and allowed him to recover before continuing the charade. We soon had dragged out an hour long battle with Draceil using attacks like the "Turtle Slam" and Slamming heads with one another this was starting to get really repetitive so I told Loki to pull one of our newest moves the "Spirit Coyote Assault" upon the command Loki turned back into himself and made four duplicates of himself and then all the duplicate made a square in the arena outer region then all for Lokis howled simultaneously and the three duplicates returned Loki and he quadrupled in size. And then he howled again and Draceil also grew. The only thing running through my mind at that time was what was he thinking when a bit beast grows in size so does their power. So why make Draceil grow? This was a very interesting development I couldn't understand why he would do something like this. Then it hit me maybe Draceil and Loki were linked somehow and engaging this attack had a backlash effect of increasing Draceil as well as Loki. After thinking about this I could see Max was also pondering this I decided to take advantage of this and had Loki Attack. Draceil just stood their then got hit hard and went flying out of the arena and Loki won. Or so I had thought Draceils blade had managed to delicately balance itself on the tip of the Bey dish. One movement or nudge and Draceil would longer be fighting. I saw the opportunity and took it and had Loki gently come up and tapped Draceils blade and he fell out of the arena. Loki and I had won. Finally this was nice but we had won by a narrow margin. And with a lot of dumb luck too.  
  
Dragon: ya, I know it's short but big deal right.  
  
Coyote: Hey, how come the intro was longer than my battle with Max?  
  
Dragon: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  
  
Coyote: You have got be kidding me.  
  
Dragon: Ya, everyone's laughing at us now big deal. At least we aren't being mocked.  
  
Coyote: You are so dead pal.  
  
Dragon: Can't you I was being sarcastic 


	3. The Tiger and the Panther

O.K. Check it out Ray and Ninja are gonna battle me thinks this will get good esspecially with the panther vs. tiger battle, but don't tell Ray about it. And This panther gonna make every match youve seen look like kiddy kiddy stuff. I think. Sorry if Ray is a little out of character.  
  
I merely nodded at Ray and stepped up to the dish and he taking this as his challenge stepped up he gave blank stare and said "Where's your launcher pal" in a rather arrogent tone of voice and believe me I know voice tones it's one of the first things I learned to recognize at my ninja school which is also where I live. My only response was to pull five star shudikan from my belt and say "three two..." Ray finished with a "one, let it rip" and launched his his blade as I threw my shudikan and before reaching the bey dish they combined into my customized beyblade the perfect combination of attack and defense as it approached the dish to the top opened to reveal the bit and the bottom came to a point to form the top tip of a beyblade. My skill should have easily out ranked his but I dare not think so foolishly in my battles arrogance led to failure which is never exceptible. I was planning my attack Ray wasted no time telling Driger to attack with a fearsome array of attacks I could tell by the startled look on Ray's face he wasn't expecting such I good defense from a "junk beyblade" luckily no one on my team heard him say this. Then he not wanting to waste time released his fearsome white tiger bit beast out onto the battle field this was the manuever that I had been waiting for and at the top of my lungs called forth my bitbeast the might "Panthar" and the mighty crimson panther rose from the bit to do battle with Driger. Ray was caught by surprise but that lasted quite shortly as he said "Driger Tiger Claw attack" and told Panthar "Counter with shodow Claw" a perfect counter was executed and Rays only response was "what but how could you block it" and then commanded Driger to execute a "Tiger Fang attack" and Driger did something unexpected and was swing around behind me naturally when came almost close enough Panthar seemed to become for indiviual opponents, what I mean by that is he seemed to add three of himself to the areana, then all four of him went of in different directions. One flipped to the right, one flipped to the left, one flipped backward over Driger and one came around behind him. Then they all seemed to converge on one his left, what I mean by that is that his "multiples" all receaded into the Panthar on his left, then when they had all joined him he attacked Drigers left side with his claws the color of dryed blood. Driger cried out in pain and counter attacked after Panthar was slahed in the nose I told him to execute the "Crimson Shadow attack" and on this command Panthar seemed to disapear. And of Course Ray said "ah, where did it go?" My only answer in a smooth calm voice was "Look to the shadows" upon my saying this Rays beyblade appeared to be taking a beating but no one but me knew how it was possible and then my words finally sank into Rays head and he looked at the bottom of the dish and saw a red beyblade shadow attacking his blades black shadow. And then he did something I hadn't expected he told his bit beast to attack the shadows that moved. This plan worked it forced Panthar out of the shadows, but not before Panthar had worked up a number on Driger. And then Panthar counter attacked with a fearsome attack we had just deveolped and needed to perfect, the Ninja Fang. I was amazed to see Driger take considerable damage and still be standing then Driger gave one last effort with a tecnique Ray hadn't seen yet and forced Panthar to collapse. The attack looked like Driger had unleashed some kind of energy from his eyes. After seeing this Ray said "We'll call that the Tiger Eye and we won." I just stood their and then I merely bowed to Ray and walked back to my team with out a word. I had nothiing to say.  
  
Dragon: hey there! So Ninja lost big deal right well it is for him. But like Kai he's the silent type. Anyway get ready for possibly the first time Kai fights a girl, ever. What are the chances. Anyway get ready for something that may change the way Kai blades. Later folks oh and one more thing Atlantian would like to say something.  
  
Atlantian: I wonder what Kai would look like in a tank-top and shorts?  
  
Dragon: Atlantian this is not the time to be swooning over your opponent.  
  
Atlantian: Can I help it if he's so cute that I want to sit on a beach with him.  
  
Dragon: It's gonna be one of those times huh? Well stay tuned for the next chappi. Later 


	4. The Fire the skies meets the Terror of t...

O.K. Check it out Ray and Ninja are gonna battle me thinks this will get good esspecially with the panther vs. tiger battle, but don't tell Ray about it. And This panther gonna make every match youve seen look like kiddy kiddy stuff. I think. Sorry if Ray is a little out of character.  
  
I merely nodded at Ray and stepped up to the dish and he taking this as his challenge stepped up he gave blank stare and said "Where's your launcher pal" in a rather arrogent tone of voice and believe me I know voice tones it's one of the first things I learned to recognize at my ninja school which is also where I live. My only response was to pull five star shudikan from my belt and say "three two..." Ray finished with a "one, let it rip" and launched his his blade as I threw my shudikan and before reaching the bey dish they combined into my customized beyblade the perfect combination of attack and defense as it approached the dish to the top opened to reveal the bit and the bottom came to a point to form the top tip of a beyblade. My skill should have easily out ranked his but I dare not think so foolishly in my battles arrogance led to failure which is never exceptible. I was planning my attack Ray wasted no time telling Driger to attack with a fearsome array of attacks I could tell by the startled look on Ray's face he wasn't expecting such I good defense from a "junk beyblade" luckily no one on my team heard him say this. Then he not wanting to waste time released his fearsome white tiger bit beast out onto the battle field this was the manuever that I had been waiting for and at the top of my lungs called forth my bitbeast the might "Panthar" and the mighty crimson panther rose from the bit to do battle with Driger. Ray was caught by surprise but that lasted quite shortly as he said "Driger Tiger Claw attack" and told Panthar "Counter with shodow Claw" a perfect counter was executed and Rays only response was "what but how could you block it" and then commanded Driger to execute a "Tiger Fang attack" and Driger did something unexpected and was swing around behind me naturally when came almost close enough Panthar seemed to become for indiviual opponents, what I mean by that is he seemed to add three of himself to the areana, then all four of him went of in different directions. One flipped to the right, one flipped to the left, one flipped backward over Driger and one came around behind him. Then they all seemed to converge on one his left, what I mean by that is that his "multiples" all receaded into the Panthar on his left, then when they had all joined him he attacked Drigers left side with his claws the color of dryed blood. Driger cried out in pain and counter attacked after Panthar was slahed in the nose I told him to execute the "Crimson Shadow attack" and on this command Panthar seemed to disapear. And of Course Ray said "ah, where did it go?" My only answer in a smooth calm voice was "Look to the shadows" upon my saying this Rays beyblade appeared to be taking a beating but no one but me knew how it was possible and then my words finally sank into Rays head and he looked at the bottom of the dish and saw a red beyblade shadow attacking his blades black shadow. And then he did something I hadn't expected he told his bit beast to attack the shadows that moved. This plan worked it forced Panthar out of the shadows, but not before Panthar had worked up a number on Driger. And then Panthar counter attacked with a fearsome attack we had just deveolped and needed to perfect, the Ninja Fang. I was amazed to see Driger take considerable damage and still be standing then Driger gave one last effort with a tecnique Ray hadn't seen yet and forced Panthar to collapse. The attack looked like Driger had unleashed some kind of energy from his eyes. After seeing this Ray said "We'll call that the Tiger Eye and we won." I just stood their and then I merely bowed to Ray and walked back to my team with out a word. I had nothiing to say.  
  
Dragon: hey there! So Ninja lost big deal right well it is for him. But like Kai he's the silent type. Anyway get ready for possibly the first time Kai fights a girl, ever. What are the chances. Anyway get ready for something that may change the way Kai blades. Later folks oh and one more thing Atlantian would like to say something.  
  
Atlantian: I wonder what Kai would look like in a tank-top and shorts?  
  
Dragon: Atlantian this is not the time to be swooning over your opponent.  
  
Atlantian: Can I help it if he's so cute that I want to sit on a beach with him.  
  
Dragon: It's gonna be one of those times huh? Well stay tuned for the next chappi. Later 


	5. The Duel of Dragons Part 1

O.K. the moment a lot of you have been waiting for Tyson vs. Dragon. And yes you will be seeing Tyson lose it as usual. And again you will discover a few surprises from both bit beasts. Hey maybe Sildora can actual fight this time after all Bronkilo is a glory hog and has never fought with Sildora once since the time of Merlin. Oh yea one more thing keep an eye out for my characters reactions.  
  
When Tyson and I stepped up to the dish I said "let's fight this one with no boundaries" and with that pulled out my cellphone and called some of the people under the employment of my family and merely said "retract the dish" and with that the dish receded into the ground and was cover up by brick once more. and with the crowd quickly made a good distance from us. A was a real treat for these people to just see one of my bit beasts it would be a miracle if had to call them both out to fight. But unlike Atlantian, Tyson and the Majestics I do not lean back on my title. I fall back on my bit beast when times get hard now time to fight. Tyson expressed his surprise in the only way I'm sure he new how. All said was "WHAT ABOUT THE BEY DISH? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" My calm answer to his hot questions was "I believe it best that we fight without boundaries Tyson. We will have a match I am sure that you will never forget. Are you ready? Then let's do this?" and with that out makeshift referee said those to famous words "three, two, one let it rip." And with that I pulled my sword from my back and launched my beyblade from it. At the same time Tyson launched his blade from it's launcher. Right on the go Tyson was attacking me. His pattern was more than just predictable to me it was almost identical to the pattern that had used during the first year I had made world champion. So my blade not only doged Dragoons blade but used it's strength against it. Tyson decided to he had enough of this foolishness and called "Dragoon" At the same time Dragoon rose from his bit Brinkilo Also emerged. No matter how many times I've seen it I still find it amazing that an Western Dragon the size of Emphilion with only one head can come to almost dominate the playing field. Tyson and tryed everything they could think of "Phantom Hurricane" didn't even move bronkilo a millimeter "Victory Tornado" Dragoon ended up with a tail lash and three stone walls two steel one and leaving a dent in the third steel one. Dragoon seemed to be trying to return to his bit but he couldn't both he and Tyson couldn't understand why. The reason is both Bronkilo and myself wanted to see what made these two world champs but all we are getting is a kid and his pet dragon that couldn't hold their own against us come on when the two of us fought Grifollion two weeks after the last world champion ship it ended in a stalemate and we have the two had beaten Griffolion and what they doing? Not understanding what to do that what. "You Tyson I was expecting more from you. You are two time world champion and here you are not even hold your own. Now I only going to say this once so pay attention." "I'm listening" Tyson said and so I told him "You are even easier than I anticipated here I am with a dragon that has tied with Griffollion and here you are with a dragon that can barely beat another dragon. Tyson you and Dragoon need to get a better connecton you see Bronkilo is actually executing attacks that I tell him to do. I don't you my big mouth I use my mind. Bronkilo and I have a mental link something I am guessing you are still developing with Dragoon." As you can see I was trying to convey a message to Tyson by saying seemingly unrelated sentences in a random order so he could put together the pieces of the the puzzle and decifer what I was saying. My beautiful Sildora never got her chance to fight and I always wondered why well no sense contemplating this right now. As Dragoon charged Bronkilo always moved away at the last instant probably because he felt like it. Between you me and the bit beasts Bronkilo only follows rules, laws, and instruction when he feels like it. I could only imagine the pain Dragoon was in. Tysons response to what was happening was "how come Dragoon won't return to his bit? Are you here to take him away from me?" And my response this simple and elegante answer "Now I do not want Dragoon and the reason why Dragoon won't return to his bit is Bronkilo" What did you say? That's impossible." "In case you haven't noticed Bronkilo has not once lost his concentration during this entire bout and you mister Tyson have a heand thicker and a boulder. Bronkilo is trying to force Dragoon true power out." "What do you mean true power?" At this point I slapped my face with my right hand and draged it down my face after that was over I calmly said "You little friend Dragoon is a wind dragon so he should be able to minipulate all the air around us but his power seems a little to limited. Now Bronkilo will gladly give you a demonstration of what I mean, Bronkilo if you would be so kind?" And with that Bronkilo simply stared at Dragon and incased him in a dome of of solid rock that then squeazed tight around Dragoon. After that all the rock receeded back to the leaving Dragoon unscathed. As said before we were trying to unleash Dragoons true power but to no avail. The test was just about over when we heard their friend Dizzy say "Um, chief Dragoon is having power surge I think this computer is about to overload." O.K. this is what we wanted from Tyson and Dragoon. I said "congradulations your Dragoon is starting to reach the next stage I have deemed NF. Bronkilo reached that stage years ago. Let me tell you you are in for a surprise." "What is that suppose mean" said Tyson. All said to that was "Bronkilo unleash the Thunder Dragon Claw attack now" "Dragoon defend with a Wind Wall" Bronkilo's attack passed right through Dragoons wall and struck him hard.Dragoon retalliated with a vicious attack that forced Bronkilo to the ground hard. After Bronkilos impact Tyson asked the most obvious question to me and that was "what does NF stand for?" "I'll tell after our bout and tell you what if you lose I'll let you come over to my place and if you win you can stay as my guests for as long as you like" "Sounds great except if I lose which I won't you and me have another match on my terms agreed" "as you wish Tyson but if you win this match you will have still lost to me." "What do you mean?" "Just watch. SILDORA the time the time has come rise and do combat with your ally" and with that everyone saw Sildoras first rising from the bit and will tell you right now it was more beautiful than anything on earth or in the skies. It made me shake with joy and fear at the same time. Sildora looks similar to Bronkilo only she one head higher and silver colored scales with rainbow eyes that shine like the stars when she is mad or happy and right then her eyes were shining. The word beautiful doesn't even come close to descibing what she looked like then. After she emerged from the bit I said "Brinkilo you can take a rest now" but as usual Bronkilo was stubborn. Let put his stubbornnis in retrospective for you onehundred of the most stubborn bulls and oxen whould only be one tenth of his stubbornnis. Both of my dragons attacked Dragoon before I could even usher a command Silordas eyes flashed and then it appeared as if the constellation Draco was holding everyone of Dragoons free moving limbs and then Bronkilo executed his soon to be infomous "Terra Lightning" attack you see he sinks his tail into the ground and I do mean sinks and then he places all four of his legs on the ground after this his limbs touching the ground grow rocks on them then he opens his mouth to aim it and a stone tube comes out of his mouth and stops four meters from the front of his mouth then he fires a consentrated ligtning breath down the tube after the electricity leaves the tube hits the opponent giving them a very dangerous jolt, in Dragoons case it forced him to retreat to his bit and his blade to stop spinning when Tyson went pick up Dragoon Bronkilo picked up Dragoons Blade and handed it to Tyson. And with that I said "set game end match. You and teammates are free to challendge us to a rematch anytime Tyson. I'll be seeing you. My address is century ht 71 Dragon Lane it's really hard to miss" with that Coyote said "I'll vouch for that"  
  
Dragon: so It's not as long the intro big deal. Sorry if U were expecting something more folks. And another thing please give me just one review for this story. I don't care if you want to beat the snot out of it just send me a review anyone. Please.  
  
Ninja: So the other is desperate for praise or constructive criticizim figures.  
  
Dragon: What if I told everyone your true name on "accident?"  
  
Ninja: You wouldn't  
  
Dragon: Try me  
  
Ninja: Gulp  
  
Dragon: That's what I thought 


End file.
